The Big Four
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: A dark and powerful being is rising. His power can bring down light and happiness, and not even the Justice League can stop him. It's up to four young heroes to stop him, but how can they know how to stop him when they don't even know anything about themselves? No OC heroes. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from Tumblr (of course). Someone made an awesome video of the Big Four (Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack) and I immediately imagined them as Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, and Robin. That video was so awesome. It's called The Big Four- The Movie. Check it out. Also, warning: this chapter is a little short because I really wanted to end it a certain way, which ended up shorter than I thought it would be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, but if I did, I wouldn't have ended it.**

"We face a threat greater than ever before."

In a room, dimly lit by only a few torches, a man, looking very grim, sat at a table with his hands folded. He seemed to exuberate power and had a look about him that seemed ageless and godlike. He was tall and well-built with a great white beard. He wore a black cloak that flowed about him, giving him the look of mysteriousness. A woman in a pressed suit and small glasses stood by him, holding a clipboard. Her face stayed emotionless as she took in what he said.

"Greater than you?"

The man sighed, his forehead crinkling, "Yes. My greatest enemy has returned more powerful than ever, just as the prophecy predicted. He is too powerful for me to stop myself." The man sighed again, "I regret to say that I have grown old while my enemy has not. I do not have the strength that I once exuded, unlike him. He has had all the time in the world to perfect and strengthen his powers while I have not."

"What shall we do?" The woman asked, looking extremely worried.

"Do you not remember the rest of the prophecy?" The man asked, amused, "About the chosen ones?"

"The Big Four." the woman said, her face emotionless again.

"Yes. They will save us."

"But he knows about them as well. What if-"

"You do not need to worry about him finding them. I've already taken care of that. I've taken them and spread them across the world. He will not go to them, but they will come to him when the time comes. When they are ready, they will take him down."

"Are you sure that you have the right ones? What if you accidentally took the wrong people?" The woman looked extremely worried again.

The man, whose eyes twinkled with amusement, quirked an eyebrow, "You are doubting me? I may be old, but I still know many things. I know the chosen ones when I see them."

The woman gripped her clipboard, "I hope you are right. If not, not even the Justice League will be able to stop him."

"I know, but I also know I am right. "

"When do you think they will be ready?" The woman looked hopeful. The man smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"When they pass the test. They wouldn't be the chosen ones if they couldn't pass my test first."

The woman looked confused, "A test?"

"The test is mainly an excuse for taking the means to make sure that they will not just go home or be found."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and her glasses flashed, "What kind of test are you talking about?"

The man's smirk grew wider.

"A test of survival."

_In a field of snow, thousands of miles away:_

A young boy dressed in red and black was lying, unconscious, in the field. He had a cape splayed out under him and a golden R shown proudly on his chest. He was lying as if he had been carelessly tossed and left to die. Slowly, his masked eyes cracked open and he sat up, shivering slightly and cradling his head in a hand. He groaned.

"Ugh, where am I?" His eyes suddenly widened and his head rose slowly, "And- and _who_ am I?"

**A/N: This is not some AU universe. They are all in Young Justice. Nothing is really very different. The Team and the League will show up some time. Not now, and maybe not any time soon, but they will show up. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be very appreciated. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, guys. Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Now I have another surprise coming. Instead of that Teen Titans story (I'll come out with that eventually, but I changed my mind on when), I will be coming out with my first Rise of the Guardians story. I've been playing around with the idea in my head and I really don't want to lose the inspiration so look out for that if you're a fan!**

**Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long. Finals are coming up and for the past few weeks, I have been practicing for a play that I just recently performed. Once things die down a little, I should be able to update faster.**

A boy, around sixteen years old, was wandering around a forest. Leaves had already turned different colors and were lying on the ground.

The boy, who had fiery red hair and was wearing a bright yellow costume, sighed to himself, looking extremely lost, "Where am I?"

He looked down at his costume, "And what the heck am I wearing? I look like someone covered me in condiments."

He sighed again and looked around, "I've been wandering around for hours. There's probably not a town for miles." He sighed again, "I guess I'll just have to survive on my own."

He looked up, "Crap, it's getting dark. I better hurry and find a place to sleep."

He started jogging, but immediately tried to stop when he became a blur. He yelled out in shock and ran into a tree.

"W-What the…?" He tried running again and became a blur again, also running into a tree again.

"Ow…" He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down at his legs, "Okay, I don't know where I am, I don't know who I am, but this is awesome!" He ran off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl in a magician's outfit was walking through a field of flowers. She was looking around curiously as she walked.

"Alright, let's see what I know so far. I woke up here in this beautiful place. There doesn't seem to be any sort of civilization nearby… That's it. That's all I got." She sighed, "Great."

A rabbit hopped by, and the girl smiled. She reached for the rabbit, but it frightened by her, hopped away quickly.

"H-Hey! Come back! Emoc kcab!" Her eyes widened in surprise. She glanced down at her lips, "W-what? How…?"

She looked down in surprise again when she felt the rabbit nudge against her. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her mouth again.

"Was that…was that a spell? Can I cast spells?" The girl turned and pointed at a flower, "Hocus Pocus!"

…Nothing happened.

"I expected that, but it was worth a try." She smiled, "But this is going to be a lot of fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to kill whoever put me here." A girl grumbled as she walked. She was in a lush, green forest, matching her mask and costume. She held a bow out, ready to attack anyone who dared approach her.

She wiped a hand across her forehead, "God, it's hot as hell here. Where am I? And how did I get here?" She tugged at her wild mane of hair, "And why would I come to a place like this with this much hair?"

She sighed and pulled a bow and arrow out, "At least I have these. Hm… I think I know how to use these. Why else would I have them?"

She held the bow and arrow and aimed it at a tree. "And…" She let go and hit it dead on. "Alright! Let's see what I can catch with this!"

She ran off, looking for something to hit. She soon came upon a herd of deer. Her stomach growled.

"Man, when was the last time I ate?" She looked down at her weapon and back up at the deer, "…"

She held up the bow and arrow again and aimed. She let the arrow fly, hitting the deer right through the eye, "Bullseye!"

The other deer galloped off in fear as she walked over to the now dead deer, "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm pretty hungry though. Your sacrifice was not in vain."

She grabbed the deer and began to drag it away, looking for a place to stay to rest before it got dark.

"Alright. I could get used to this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy stared around at his surroundings in awe. He shivered again and rubbed his arms, looking around warily now.

"W-Where am I? And why am I wearing short sleeves in this weather?" He shivered again, "Actually, why am I wearing _this_? This seems a bit strange."

He glanced down at his belt curiously, tilting his head, "What's this?"

He began to dig through the pockets of his belt, taking out strangely-shaped boomerangs, small metal balls, rope, rope with metal balls attached at the ends, bandages, some weird kind of spray, and finally a short metal rod. He stared at it curiously.

"Wha-ah!" The metal rod suddenly expanded, "Woah…"

He swung the staff around experimentally. When he got the feel of it, he began to laugh and run around, pretending to swing at enemies and hitting trees and even swinging on the ground to spray snow at said 'enemies'.

He laughed again, "This is so great! I wonder why I have this?"

A sudden large gust of wind blew, making the boy stop and shiver again. He stopped and stared around, realizing it had gotten dark. He looked up at the moon, which shown brightly down on him. He smiled lightly, turning to walk into denser woods.

"I better find shelter. I'm sure it's going to get even colder tonight."

And with that, the boy disappeared into the forest, unaware that his future was about to get a lot darker than he could possibly imagine.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took me a while too. The beginning was pretty easy but it got harder by the time I got halfway through. It's done though and that's all that matters. Plus, school's almost over! I can't wait! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know what's funny? I was staring at my open documents for a few minutes, trying to figure out why this story was already up for writing, when it hit me. I only have 4 stories going. One's on a kind of hiatus at the moment, I just typed the chapter for another one, and the other one is on a mini hiatus while I figure out how to type the next chapter. Wow. But I'm really excited for this one guys!**

**Also I'm soooooo sorry that this is late. I saw the new Star Trek movie and got obsessed with Tarsus IV fics. It's weird, but I love any mischievous male character with a horrible past (Ticks off Robin and Jack Frost…Adds Captain Kirk to the list…). Anyways, I hope to update faster next time. So sorry!**

**Also I was on vacation. But that reminds me. If any of you want to write a Star Trek fic, please tell me in a review or PM me. I need to talk to you about writing a story for me. You have to know about Tarsus IV though. It would be really appreciated if you could do that for me.**

"It seems to be working, sir. The Big Four are surviving well and their searchers are coming up with nothing. Not even the Batman can get a trace on his protégé." The woman was smiling proudly.

The godly man, who was still sitting in the same spot, smiled and folded his hands, "Good. The plan is working then. Soon, we will be able to bring them together to take down Diávolos."

"But will they be enough in the condition they're in? Stealing their memories may have hindered their skills, making them more vulnerable. You've seen them. The fast one runs into trees, and the magician does not even know how to work her powers."

"Do not worry about that. Skills do not come solely from memories but also from instinct. They will know what to do, even if they do not yet know it." The man sat back in his chair, the chair groaning in protest as it leaned back on its two back legs.

"Careful, sir. You are not as…fit as you used to be. " The woman fought back a small smile while the godly man rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not going to break the chair." Just to be safe though, he leaned forward again.

"How long do you think it will be before you bring them together? Diávolos' power is growing stronger with each second. There is not much time before he will come after you."

The godly man nodded, "I understand. Do not fret though. They will be acquainted- well actually reunited, though they don't yet know it- in a matter of a few days. We must be hesitant about it though. They will not know who we or each other are, and given their…nature, they will most like attack." He stared at the woman seriously, "We cannot afford one of them to get hurt. It would be disastrous for the world."

The woman nodded, "Yes. I understand, but I do hope that we can bring them together soon." She looked out the window, where a huge storm was heading their way, "We do not have much time before he arrives. And then…"

"And then the fight will begin." The godly man finished. His face was grim as he stood, "Come. I think we should both rest. Tomorrow will be an eventful day. I am sure that we will have our hands full so we will need as much rest as possible."

"Of course, sir." The woman followed the man out of the room.

Unknown to them, the torches and candles flickered for a moment, a ghostly laugh echoing in the room.

_Everyone POV_

A storm was rolling in as each teen settled in for what felt like the millionth night in their new "home." They each looked at the sky, whether in annoyance or curiosity or even wariness, and tucked into themselves a little tighter.

A shiver ran through each one of them. Subconsciously, they knew something big was going to happen. They didn't know if it had to do with their amnesia or if it was by coincidence, but somehow, due to their heroic instincts most likely, they knew that whatever was coming was going to be dangerous.

Not one of them liked that feeling. Not one bit.

_Unknown POV_

The time was coming. He could feel it. The skies were growing darker, the life around him cowered in fear as he passed, and power practically rippled from his fingertips. His lips curled into a sneer.

Yes. There was not way that Athánatos would be able to stop him now. And as for the ones predicted in the prophecy?

He let out a cackle that had lightning crackling around him. Oh, he'd be careful. He wasn't like most cliché villains that wouldn't give a thought about the prophecy. He would use their weaknesses- their fears- and he would rise.

He cackled again as he moved forward, darkness creeping into the area like a disease. He felt confident, not overconfident of course. That would be foolish. He was confident, though, that he would come out victorious.

Yes. Nothing is going to stand in his way. Especially _children_ that would only _possibly_ stand in his way. He smirked to himself.

And that was why he was so confident. He knew that Athánatos was confident that the children would stop him, but he also knew that he was slightly afraid. The prophecy that Athánatos was so proud of had only predicted a possibility. The prophecy never said for sure that he would be stopped. It only said that the children were the only ones that could _possibly_ stop him.

And that is where Athánatos will fail.

He let another laugh out and moved faster. The darkness that took over the land grew faster, enveloping the land at an alarming pace.

Yes. Soon, the world would be his. And there wasn't a person in the world that could stop him.

**A/N: The beginning was a little hard to write, but I finally got it. I know that it's a bit boring right now, but once they all get together, it's gonna get really good. I promise. Anyways, thank you all for such positive feedback! It's really helping me out! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm really busy at the moment. I'm taking a class online as well as doing a crap ton of summer work. I am also doing an improve camp/class thing for 2 weeks. I don't know exactly when I will update, but I hope to do it as quickly as possible.**

The fast boy couldn't quite put his finger on it, but…something felt different. The air almost felt…foreshadowing, if that made any sense. It also felt dark, like there were shadows everywhere.

The boy started walking faster. For some reason, he was always hungry. He ate and ate, but he never became full. So now, he was looking for more berries and maybe a squirrel (He could actually run fast enough to catch one!). He spotted a promising bush a few feet away and raced towards it, struggling to keep his speed under control.

He was about to reach for the bush when a bright light burst from behind it. The boy yelled out in shock and jumped back, shielding his eyes. He squinted, trying to make out the shadows that were emerging from the light.

"There he is!" The boy's arm slowly lowered as the light died down. The boy looked up, his mouth dropping in shock as a very tall, very large man lumbered towards him, arms outstretched in welcoming.

"Uh…" The boy stared.

"Ah, I get it." The man smiled and opened his arms wider. "My name is Athánatos, my dear boy, and you are very important." The man held out his hand.

The boy glanced at the man's hand and then back at his face. He did that a few times, not really sure what to do or say.

"I'm, uh, sorry, but I don't know who you are." The boy glanced back up at the man's face. The man laughed.

"No worries, my boy! You have never met me before anyways. But-" The man leaned closer, "-I know about your memory troubles. I can help you."

The boy's eyes widened as he glanced back up, "You can?"

The man nodded, "Of course! But you must come back with me."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

The man grinned and, after whispering a few words, a portal appeared and they both stepped through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl grumbled as she stalked through the forest. There wasn't an animal in sight, and she was _really_ hungry. She was frustrated, but she was also nervous.

Clouds darkened the sky, making her shiver whenever she glanced up. She glared at the sky accusingly, blaming it for the lack of animals that were supposed to be out and about.

It was then that she heard rustling from a nearby cluster of bushes. Grinning, she quietly stalked over to it and held up her bow, only to almost drop it in shock as a giant, blue light erupted from the bushes. She fell back and scrambled away, just barely managing to hold her bow and arrow up threateningly.

Two people emerged from the light, a boy and an old man. The boy looked around curiously while the man smiled at her.

"Who are you?" she growled, "Answer me or I'll shoot you!"

The boy's head snapped towards her. They both stared at each other for a while, he curiously and she glaring.

"I am here to help you." The old man said, "I know about your memory issues, and I'd be happy to explain if you came with me."

The girl's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." The man replied, "But what other choice do you have?"

The girl sighed and stood up, "Fine, but only because you can explain why I can't remember."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The magician sat in her field, petting her rabbit as she concentrated on a flower in the field.

"Alakazam! Abracadabra! Something!" Over and over she shouted, but the flower stayed the same. She yelled out in frustration and fell back, still petting the rabbit.

"I don't know how to do that thing again, Giovanni." She didn't know where the name had come from, but when she had decided to name the rabbit, the name popped into her head, "I don't even remember what I said."

The rabbit just watched her.

She sighed, "Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe you just came back just because. You know what I mean?"

The rabbit stared at her.

The magician suddenly sat up, scaring the rabbit away, "What am I doing? I'm talking to a bunny! I must really be going crazy."

"Yeah, I agree. Talking to bunnies is kind of weird."

The girl whirled around in surprise and saw three people standing behind her: an old man, a boy, and a girl.

"What-Who are you?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I'm assuming you don't either?"

Her jaw dropped as the old man spoke, "I can help you with your powers, young one."

"Wait, powers?" The blonde girl asked. The magician ignored her as she stared at the man hopefully.

"You can help? Really?" The man nodded.

"Yes, but I need you to come with me. There are important matters that we need to discuss."

"Um, okay…I guess." She stood up. She might as well go with him.

What did she have to lose?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy cackled as he ran through the snow. He knew that he shouldn't be wasting precious energy and calories, seeing as he had limited food, but he was having too much fun.

For however long he had been here (He lost track at about ten days), he had only been having fun. He played in the snow, he climbed trees, and he pretended to fight bad guys with the toys he found in that belt. Sure, he had taken care to make sure of his survival. He built a shelter to keep the wind out, he made himself some warmer clothes using fur, he made fires, and he hunted animals for food.

His fun was interrupted though when a sudden bright light erupted in front of him. He skidded to a stop and held his staff up in defense. He tried to look intimidating as four people came out of the light.

"Ah! There you are!" The older man walked up to him. He held out his staff and growled.

"Stay back. I know how to use this thing." The redheaded boy held up his hands.

"Dude, calm down. I don't think we're here to hurt you."

The younger boy stared at him, confused, "What do you mean by 'I don't think?'"

The redhead shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on really, but this guy seems trustworthy."

The ebony blinked, "Who are you?"

The three teens shrugged while the older man just smiled, "You will all find out soon enough, but first you need to come with me. There is something very important that we need to discuss."

"What is it?" the ebony asked.

The older man only smirked, "You'll see."

And with that, the five went back through the light, four of them not knowing what was waiting for them on the other side.

**A/N: Another thing that is keeping me busy is that I'm in the process of writing a book. I haven't gotten much done, but I have made some progress, which I find really awesome (Seeing as I started all over. I didn't like what I first had very much.). Please just bare with me this summer. I have a lot to do and not as much time as I'd like. Thank you for sticking with me though. It's really appreciated! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sometimes I feel like I'll actually update faster during the school year. I literally have so much crap to do, and I hate that I say it every chapter, but this is my excuse. It's a lousy one, but I had an online class plus summer work for 3 of my classes that I'm taking next year. I finally took the final exam for my online class yesterday, and I still haven't even finished all the summer work for just one class. It sucks and I'm sorry for not updating often, but there is just so much I can do before I crack.**

**Alright, on with the story.**

The portal opened and the four teens walked out, three of which looking around curiously while the winter boy analyzed his surroundings out of instinct. A woman in a tight, pressed suit, small glasses, a clipboard was waiting for them. The four stiffened as they spotted her.

The woman just watched them, her face not betraying any emotion, as she held her hand out, "My name is Tsiráki. I work for Athánatos."

The fast boy looked curious and turned around, "Is that you? I mean, are you Athánatos?"

The godly man nodded, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Why yes. I am. I-"

"This place is pretty dark." The winter boy said thoughtfully. He looked at Athánatos, "Why do I feel familiar with the dark?"

"I cannot answer that, my boy." The winter boy looked confused.

"But I thought you said you could help us with our memories?"

"I can, but I won't."

"What!" The four screeched. The man ignored them.

"It is not time for you to know yet. There is something you must do first, and you cannot do it if you have your memories."

"Why?" The archer girl snapped, "Are you actually telling the truth? Or did you just say that you could help us so you could get us here? How can we trust you?"

The godly man sighed and sat down in his chair, "I cannot prove it to you without compromising your memories, but let me tell you this. Have you seen the storms outside?"

"Yeah." The fast boy replied, shivering, "They creep me out."

"That is because they are not normal storms, and your instincts are telling you that." The godly man stated gravely, "You are part of something that is out of my control and for that, I am sorry. I can, however, guide you towards the right path."

"What are you talking about?" The magician finally spoke up.

"I cannot help you. I am forbidden. However, I can tell you that you all have something inside you, a great power that can only be wielded when you all understand how to use it. I cannot tell you when that will happen, only that it will."

The four teens stared at him, some in confusion (the fast boy and the magician) and others in skepticism (the archer and the winter boy). The archer crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the two adults. The fast boy just scratched his head while the magician just looked lost. The ebony winter boy, after looking back and forth between the two for a minute, brought a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"You are right that those aren't normal storms." said the ebony boy, "I don't how I know, but I do know that you are speaking the truth."

The fast boy and the magician nodded while the archer looked around at all of them, her eyes still narrowed. She finally huffed, dropping her arms.

"Fine. Yeah, I've had that feeling too." She looked at Athánatos, "But if they aren't normal storms, then what are they?" The others looked at him too, all silently asking the question. Athánatos sighed.

"They are being controlled by a being by the name of Diávolos. He is my enemy, and I am afraid that he will take his anger of me out on Earth."

"So how can he be stopped?" the magician asked.

"You." Athánatos replied simply, "There was a prophecy formed thousands of years ago by some of the first beings that lived on Earth. It predicted that Diávolos would rise to power and try to destroy the planet."

"But?" the fast boy asked.

"But it also stated that there would be four chosen ones. They alone were the only ones that could possibly stop him."

"So we're the chosen ones?" the ebony boy asked. Athánatos nodded.

"But what about our memories? Why are they gone? _Who are we_?" The archer was growing angrier and angrier by the second. The ebony laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. This is not the way to go about it."

"He is right. And I am very sorry, but in order for you to complete the prophecy, you cannot remember who you are. They would create…complications."

"What kind of complications?" the fast boy asked.

"I cannot say but know this. You _will _get them back; that I promise." Athánatos looked around at all of them seriously.

"Alright, so…what do we do exactly?" the magician asked.

"You need to discover that on your own. Here," He pointed to a small rowboat in the corner, "Get in there."

"Um…why?" the fast boy asked. The man just watched him. Feeling uncomfortable, the fast boy walked quickly over to the boat and got in, "Okay! Okay! I'm in! Happy?"

The other three followed him into the boat. They had seen something in his godly eyes that they did not want to mess with. The man walked over to the boat and held a hand over their heads.

"Good luck."

A portal opened beneath the boat, dropping them down into the ocean. The man watched as they shouted and, in some cases, raised their fists to the closing portal. He would never admit it, but he was afraid. The prophecy had only predicted that they could _possibly_ stop him, not that they would for sure. There was a very likely chance that they would die and so would Earth.

He would never tell them that of course. That would just be stupid.

**A/N: ****Tsir****áki**** is Greek for Apprentice by the way. Whenever I have a specific name for someone in my stories, they usually have some sort of meaning to them, even if the meaning is literal. Well anyway, this took me a while. I don't want to rush this like I did with Hush Little Children so I'm trying to go slow, but not too slow. I also don't want to make this confusing. And don't worry; I'm going to give them names eventually. I probably will in the next chapter or so. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
